


Everlasting

by yeonandbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, But he loves them nonetheless, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirty Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Taehyun is so done with Beomkai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're all legal here don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonandbin/pseuds/yeonandbin
Summary: “Hey, Soobin.” The younger only hummed, tightening his grip on the older’s waist as he tried to balance the both of them on their feet.“There must be something wrong with my eyes,” the older mumbled. Soobin immediately halted to turn and check the other’s eyes worriedly.“Why? What’s wrong?”“I can’t seem to take them off you.” Yeonjun grinned before leaning forward to deliver an air kiss just inches away from the younger's nose. Soobin flinched at the sudden display of affection.“I hate you.”orYeonjun gets drunk and started flirting and clinging to his boyfriend, Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when a friend of mine (cough Nieves) went to drink with her friends and told us about it in our Yeonbin gc then I suddenly got brain blast and BOOM a yeonbin au plot was born. Everybody say, "Thank you, Nieves"

“Happy Birthday, Soobinieeee!!”

The said male only frowned upon the sight of the blonde standing on his seat, stumbling as he tried to do so. He immediately pulled the older back on his seat beside him. Thank God there weren't a lot of people inside the restaurant. It would have been another entry of Soobin's embarrassing moments if ever. 

“Hyung, it’s not my birthday. That was two months ago.” It was the blonde's face turn to scrunch up in confusion at the statement. Blinking a few times before opening his mouth again,

“It's not?” he furrowed his brows even more, looking like a child trying to scrutinize the question their parent had given upon them. He turned to the other three boys on the table, “then what the _hell_ are we celebrating here?”

Soobin sighed for the 6th time (he’s been counting, yes.) since they arrived the place. After the graduation ceremony of their youngest friends, Yeonjun suggested that they should celebrate together in the mall and eat later at a restaurant he knows nearby. And since this was a once in a blue moon opportunity for them to hang out again after 2 months (their last one being Soobin's birthday last year that Yeonjun mentioned a while ago), considering that the three of them were busy in college and the other two were seniors in high school, they agreed excitedly.

Six hours later, after they went to watch two movies in a row in the local mall (thanks to Beomgyu's wallet), they found themselves inside a restaurant that Yeonjun suggested. Turns out the said restaurant is serving alcohol as well. So it isn’t a surprise that Yeonjun ended up getting drunk after drinking two bottles of soju and is now drowning his third, slurring words every now and then, convincing the others to drink one or two for the past hours.

_“Come on, Taehyun and Huening-ah! Why are you guys not drinking? You’ve already graduated high school and both are of legal age. Have some fun!” The oldest offered, passing them bottles of soju encouragingly._

_“No thanks, hyung. Seeing you and Beomgyu-hyung is enough reason for me not to try one.” Taehyun rejected immediately. They glanced at the now snoring Beomgyu beside Hueningkai, his head peacefully resting on the younger's shoulder. He just finished drinking his first bottle of soju._

_Hueningkai on the other hand, cheerfully accepted the offered drink and tried the taste of the alcohol, despite Soobin and Taehyun's protests. Not even after three shots or four, the youngest was already tipsy which implies how low his alcohol tolerance is. Reminding Soobin about his awful alcohol tolerance too_ _— one of the reasons why he decided not to drink. The other reason is his boyfriend beside him, who would obviously need to be taken care of later on that night._

“Hyung, we’re celebrating Hueningie and Taehyun's graduation. We went to their ceremony this morning remember?” the ash blue haired boy patiently answered his _boyfriend_. The blonde blinked again and closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to remember.

“Hmm, I do remember now. You were so cute clapping and cheering for them during the ceremony.” Yeonjun grinned at him, his cat-like eyes disappearing in the process. He raised his hand to pinch the cheeks of the now tomato-colored Soobin, cooing as he does so.

“You guys are sooooo disgustingly cute.” Hueningkai spoke up from across the table, words slurry and almost incomprehensible. He then suddenly giggled, “but Beomie-hyung, Hyunie, and I are much much much much much much much much muuuuuuch cuter.”

Taehyun suddenly choked on the tteokbokki he was munching on since they came before coughing a few times. His eyes saucer wide in surprise at the sudden nickname his slightly younger boyfriend had said. It was now his turn to blush— almost as red as his hair, that Soobin can’t help but laugh in amusement.

“Okay enough of that, we’re going home.” The red-haired male announced only to receive a little whine of _nooooo_ from Hueningkai. Beomgyu also started stirring up from his sleep when the latter kept on moving.

“No, Hyuka. No more drinking for you.” Taehyun firmly answered and stood up from his seat, causing Hueningkai to pout before mumbling _fine_ , “Beomgyu-hyung, let's go.”

Grumpily obliging his boyfriend, the said male also stood up, stumbling a little bit with his eyes still closed. Hueningkai followed afterwards holding the older to keep him from tripping but evidently failing since he’s also stumbling himself. Taehyun let out a deep sigh as he guided his two boyfriends.

“I'll be taking these idiots home now. Will you be okay with Yeonjun-hyung?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Soobin chuckled before taking a quick glance at his boyfriend who is now too busy having a staring contest with his third bottle of soju, mumbling things the ash blue haired boy can’t decipher anymore, “I’ll be fine with him. You?”

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about _them_. If I ran out of patience, I will definitely leave their asses on the streets.” Taehyun responded waving his hand goodbye at the older. Soobin waved in return, watching as the cherry haired boy struggled in dragging his boyfriends out of the restaurant. He laughed at the mortified face of Taehyun from the windows, when Hueningkai squealed upon seeing a plushie store nearby and started sprinting with Beomgyu clinging onto him like a koala.

He then turned to glare at his boyfriend who was still under the spell of the soju he’s holding, “I shouldn’t have let you take them here. You’re such a bad influence.”

That somehow made Yeonjun broke out of his trance to look at Soobin. Though a few moments have passed and he still hasn’t responded nor reacted to the other's words. He was just _staring_ at the younger with his doe eyes, confusing the latter all of a sudden.

“Hello? Are you listening to me?”

“I think I’m lost”

Soobin rolled his eyes “Hyung, wh—”

“Can you give me directions to your heart?” The older giggled, leaving Soobin to gaped at him dumbfounded.

“You’re so cute, Soobinie.” Yeonjun mumbled incoherently, bringing his bottle of soju up to drink when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Stop drinking,” his boyfriend hissed, “you know what, come on. Let’s get you home now.”

“But he will feel lonely if I leave him alone.” The blonde whined, referring to the soju bottle that has about a quarter alcohol left.

“No, he'll be fine. His friends will come accompany him soon,” Soobin tried to convince the older like a mother trying to convince her child, “they’re just late.”

“Oh, just like Choi Beomgyu?” the older asked in a childlike manner that the ash blue haired boy can’t help but fondly chuckle at.

“Yes, just like Choi Beomgyu. Now come on, stand up. Let’s go home.” Yeonjun eventually obliged and stood up without a word. The younger silently cheered to himself for the success.

Thankfully, the older's apartment is just around the corner. So it didn’t cause a problem to Soobin. Well, except for the fact that his boyfriend kept on flirting with him on their short walk home.

“Hey, Soobin.” The younger only hummed, tightening his grip on the older’s waist as he tried to balance the both of them on their feet.

“There must be something wrong with my eyes,” the older mumbled. Soobin immediately halted to turn and check the other’s eyes worriedly.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t seem to take them off you.” Yeonjun grinned before leaning forward to deliver an air kiss just inches away from the younger's nose. Soobin flinched at the sudden display of affection.

“I hate you.” He uttered slapping the older’s chest with his free hand whilst his other is still holding his boyfriend.

“Hey, you must be a broom.” The taller of the two raised a brow at the absurd statement.

“’cause you just swept me off my feet.” Yeonjun giggled upon seeing the cute frown on his younger boyfriend's face.

“Not gonna lie, that was hella cheesy, hyung.” Soobin snorted, deciding to let go of the older after making sure that he can walk by himself.

“But you’re so cute. I can’t help it.” Yeonjun beamed, his eyes disappearing again like before, making Soobin’s heart do flip flops, “Wait! Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes,”

“Aw man.”

“Hyung, _YOU_ are my boyfriend.”

“Oh that’s cool— wait, I am?” the older stopped on his tracks to stare back at him with wide eyes. Soobin rolled his eyes once more.

“Why do I love an idiot?” He remarked and started walking away, leaving his boyfriend with his mouth still open. Upon realizing the younger's distance, Yeonjun immediately skipped to clumsily keep up with him.

“Are you sure you’re not tired?” The older asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Hm? Not really. I actually have a good time tod—”

“But you’ve been running through my mind all day though."

“Oh my God, hyung. Shut up.” The younger groaned, a tinge of blush evident on his cheeks nonetheless. Fortunately, they arrived the blonde’s apartment building at the same moment.

Soobin guided his still drunk boyfriend from his front door to his bedroom, trying not to trip on anything inside the small but homey apartment. Yeonjun plopped down on his bed almost immediately. The younger even thought the other is already asleep so he just silently covered him with his blanket and planted a kiss on his hair. But before he could even step out of the room, a muffled voice called out to him.

“Soobinie,” the blonde started, shifting on his bed to face the aforementioned male, “please stay.”

Those two words are enough for Soobin to walked back towards the bed. Yeonjun held out his hand, patting the space on his queen size bed with the other. The younger smiled, joining to cuddle with the older.

Soobin's already familiar with this. After 3 years of being in a relationship with the older, he learned that drunk Yeonjun has two stages. First is the flirty stage, the walk home is a concrete evidence of it. While the second is the clingy stage, where Yeonjun would ask for the younger to cuddle with him ‘til he falls asleep. Soobin didn’t mind, in fact he loves it when the blonde holds him in his arms. It felt safe. It felt warm.

It felt like _home_.

“I miss this.” The older mumbled onto Soobin's hair, tightening his hold on the younger's shoulders and waist. Even though the latter is evidently bigger and broader than his boyfriend, he always find himself small when the other holds him like this. Basking him with nothing but warm and love.

“I miss this too.” Soobin whispered, his head pressed against the other's chest. He inhaled the familiar scent of mint and wood he oddly found addicting. He sighed in content, “it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, sorry for being too busy these past few weeks.” The younger hummed at the other's apology, his arm around the older’s middle in a tight hug.

“No need to be sorry. I was busy too.” He assured, listening to the heartbeat of his beloved.

Silence surrounded them as they stayed quiet in each other's arms. Their breathing being the only sound heard inside the dark room. Soobin reached out and played with Yeonjun's hair. The latter seems like he’s already getting sober by his change of demeanor as he leaned in to the touch and hummed. 

“I love you.” Yeonjun spoke softly after a whole minute or two of silence. He pushed Soobin slightly to plant a kiss on his forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, and anywhere else his lips would land on the younger’s face while he mumbled _I love yous_ every single kiss. The other giggled, squealing even, as he tried to hide his face from the older.

This only leads to Yeonjun to cup his cheek and land a kiss perfectly on his lips. It was sweet and soft. Yeonjun's lips _are_ sweet and soft. It truly drives Soobin crazy no matter how many times they have kissed before.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them moving. The younger holding tightly onto Yeonjun's wrist that was cupping his face. It was innocent yet full of emotion. A perfect conveyer of how they missed each other this whole time. A perfect substitute of words that weren't enough to tell how much they love each other. Their love that was pure and lovely.

It was _everlasting._

Soobin was the first to pull back from the kiss, staring back fondly at the affectionate eyes of the older. He then turned to smile before grimacing.

“I can taste the alcohol from your mouth, hyung. It’s awful.” Yeonjun simply laughed at the remark and pulled the younger into a hug again. Not forgetting to kiss the crown of his head, earning yet another giggle from Soobin.

_“I love you, Choi Soobin.”_

_“I love you too, Choi Yeonjun.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss Yeonbin right now so I decided to write this. YEONBIN BREATHE JUSEYOOOOOO  
> Also side taegyukai bc i can :p
> 
> TMI: It's actually my first time to write a kissing scene in my whole life and I was squealing the entire time. I hoped you guys liked it :)


End file.
